Honest Game Trailers - Infamous
Infamous is the 162nd episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Infamous. It was published on August 8, 2017. Infamous ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Infamous on YouTube "Pretty much just 'X-Men' with the casual murder turned up to eleven." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Infamous'' Script After a month of voting the people have spoken. And instead of doing one, we're going to do them all. But which title achieved HGT immortality? You'll have to watch to find out. Welcome to Gauntlet Month! In fourth place... The following trailer is rated "H" for "Honest". In a world where more and more games are going multi-platform, discover the Sony exclusive that's been convincing you to get a PlayStation for two generations because LittleBigPlanet JUST wasn't cutting it. ''inFAMOUS'' Unlock your hidden potential as you zap your way through Sucker Punch's off-brand superhero series and find out what happens when a developer decides to skip out on all the licensing and red tape and just make their own superhero because, uh... it's going to be pretty tough to convince Disney to let your main characters do THIS. Ugh. Now THAT just seems excessive. Slip on the late '90's DJ outfit of the PS3 protagonist Cole MacGrath, a grimacing, bald video game man with the most X Games name imaginable, or his PS4 counterpart, a younger, edgier hero whose name sounds like a ''Star Wars'' bounty hunter, as they unlock powerful magic powers because science or something like that, and either fight to protect their city and its people or CRUSH all the disgusting normies beneath their heels, until the government starts to round up all the mutants by force. In a plotline that's pretty much just ''X-Men'' with the casual murder turned up to eleven. Immerse yourself in a morality system as deep as an inflatable kiddie pool, where you'll choose between protecting the innocent and just being a real dick to everyone for no particular reason. Then continue down that path exclusively for the rest of the game like you're playing ''KotOR, since the strength of your powers are directly tied to how many people you've sucked of their sweet, sweet life juice, because moral gray area is for people who just can't commit. WHEEEEEEEEEE! Traverse the sprawling cities of the inFAMOUS series with your elemental powers, from traditional lightning, fire and ice, to hipster abilities like smoke, neon, video and... biting sarcasm. ['''Not!Cole:' "I'm just a lowly smoke guy!"] As you tear dozens of new assholes simultaneously with a suite of dazzling abilities that completely overwhelm most of the hapless goons you're fighting. Then realize that fun movement and snappy combat is making up for mediocre open-world design, where tons of collectables and cookie-cutter side missions keep the map from looking empty and do more to pad out the length than actually make the game fun. But you'll do them anyway, because checking boxes off a list makes you FEEL like you've accomplished something in your life. Isn't psychology fun? Experience the history of the ''inFAMOUS franchise, from the PS3-xcly that started it all, with engaging, if slightly finicky, gameplay that shocked the critics, to the sequel that raised the voltage, gave you some new skills and polished the first game's rough edges, the DLC that made you into a vampire for no reason, the third game that threw you literally into the next generation and made you the 'Mega Man of superpowers, the standalone side story where they thought it would be fun to give you way less powers than the main game and you play as a sassy millennial whose power is to do laser graffiti. Man, if they want to make another one of these things it's going to be really hard to make those powers hipper and edgier. Personally, I'm looking forward to fidget spinner powers and dabbing that makes people explode! So juice up your conduit and unlock a franchise sealed forever behind a barrier of brand loyalty that's pretty darn solid if you're willing to pay the price of admission. And at least one thing's for sure, it's definitely better than PROTOTYPE. YEAH!!! Suck it, people on the other side of that argument from 2009! Starring: Jason Statham as a Lightbulb; Super Banksy; Raiden; Bloodrayne; Johnny Gat; Ice Queen; Who Do? Voo Do!; Magmar; Tumblr; World of Lonecraft; and Makes You Hard. for inFAMOUS was 'Heroes.']] Heroes You know, you can do some PRETTY messed up things in inFAMOUS, but nothing is more messed up than Cole kicking the sh*t out of Parappa in PlayStation Battle Royale. I mean, that's technically animal abuse, right? Tune in the rest of the month for the gauntlet result. Thank you for years of support! This month is for you guys! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Infamous ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Michael Nocita of Entertainment Buddha wrote "I've always been a huge fan of Smosh Game’s Honest Game Trailers, they do great work and it always gets a laugh out of me. This time around for their gauntlet month, in the fourth spot is Infamous, you remember that old PlayStation3 exclusive that was admittedly better than Prototype? HGT finally covers it and it’s just as hilarious as all of the rest, and they cover all of the games in that series, not just the first one." William Usher of CinemaBlend called the Honest Game Trailer "a showering showcase of stupendous sumptuousness, reminding gamers that Infamous is one of the few games that's still a platform exclusive and one of the main reasons to own a PS3." Usher also wrote, "There are some criticisms of the series relying on gimmicky side-quests and having some shoddy open-world mechanics, but the Honest Game Trailer also praises Infamous 2 for improving just about every aspect of the original game, and Infamous: Second Son for taking things a step further." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Finally Does Infamous '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Infamous Honest Game Trailer Remembers Why You Bought A PS3 '- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Sucker Punch Productions Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games